


A Great Honor

by thisisaslongas (mayamaia)



Category: Lawrence of Arabia (1962)
Genre: History is awesome, M/M, Wedding clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayamaia/pseuds/thisisaslongas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since Lawrence's robes in real life were Feisal's wedding robes (<a href="http://thisisaslongas.tumblr.com/post/53617184559/suddenly-feisal-asked-me-if-i-would-wear-arab">seriously!</a>), but in the movie given by Ali, wellll... I had to incorporate this one extra element of history into the film somehow!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Great Honor

Lawrence had slept all afternoon, then again after dinner, but despite persistent fatigue was again wakeful in only a few hours. Either his body could not stay somnolent, grown accustomed to short watches between riding stages, or his mind, turning over that short and oddly intimate chat he'd had with Ali.

Ali, who was where, exactly? These were his blankets and this, Ali's bedroll that Lawrence had monopolized for several hours. If he looked off to his right, there was his own saddle, the bedroll plumply standing above it. Perhaps Ali was on watch, since Lawrence couldn't imagine the man's mind troubled by anything, who handled the greatest violence with grace, like the desert, unmarred.

A soft sound to his left made Lawrence turn toward the fire. Beyond it, the face of Ali emerged from the darkness of the rest of the camp and smiled on seeing his own.

Quietly, so as not to wake the children cuddled together close by, Lawrence asked, "Have you slept at all?"

Ali sat by his feet and, still smiling, answered, "I rested."

"Well you may sleep in your own bed, now. I am too awake to keep it from you." He rose to retrieve his trousers from the clothesline, stopped and turned back to Ali, whose teeth were grinning white.

"They were uncomfortable, Aurens, were they not?"

He nodded, savouring his new name even as he contemplated the fate of his clothes. "And hardly fitting in this place, just a little better than nothing."

Ali laughed. "We shall not leave you with nothing, Auruns" and dug into the soft bag that had cradled Lawrence's head. He drew out a bundle of shining white.

Lawrence had to smile. "Not really your colour, Sherif Ali."

"And a foolish weight besides, El Aurens, but a gift and thus precious. My aunt intended them for wedding garments."

Lawrence's eyebrows rose in bridled amusement. "Was it a hint?"

"She is always hinting. They are yours if you'll have them." Ali's eyes tracked Lawrence as he sat down beside him and delicately fingered the cloth.

"It will be an honor," Lawrence said, and then Ali dipped his head, birdlike, to kiss his hand, more slowly than he had Feisal's.

They sat looking at one another for a long moment, his hand still in Ali's on the bundle of wedding garments. Then Ali's hands were pulling him down to lie in the bedroll once more.


End file.
